


The Nature of Love

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Greek god au, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a Greek god AU in which Rumple is Hephaestus and Belle is Aphrodite. Rumbelle goodness with a side of Swanfire. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperqueen/gifts).



> Thank you for being supportive of me despite the distance between us.  
> BTW this is the longest fic I've ever written!

“Help! Do something you idiot!” Hera struggled against her invisible bonds to no avail while Zeus continued to stare at her with an annoyingly smug grin.  
“What would you have me do? It seems obvious that the only one capable of freeing you from your predicament is the one who put you in it in the first place.”  
Hera simply stared at him as if she had no clue at all what he was talking about. Zeus sighed, exasperated he explained, “Perhaps your son would not be treating you so if you had not been such a harpy to him. If you apologize and make an effort to make amends, perhaps he will see fit to free you.”  
Hera considered her husband’s words and then conceded that he was probably right. She sent a messenger down to the depths of the earth with a message of amends and a plea that she be released.  
The messenger made his way down the dark shaft to a chamber illuminated by a magma lake. In the far corner of the room sat a figure with his head in his hands. Hesitantly the messenger made his presence known, “My lord, I bring you a message from your mother.”  
“I have no mother!” The figure in the chair sneered, his words dripping with venom.  
The messenger swallowed hard, “Please my lord, I beg of you, do not shoot the messenger for the sake of the message.”  
The figure looked up, his expression softened from one of rage to one of tired acceptance, “What is the message?”  
The messenger breathed a hesitant sigh, “The message is from the lady Hera. She apologizes for her withholding of your birthright and begs your forgiveness. She promises that if you will release her from the trap you have laid she will reward you with your deserved inheritance.”  
The figure leaned forward and the messenger saw that the figure’s skin was unlike that of a human, instead it was rough like the surface of sand and glittered like precious metal. As the messenger continued to watch, he saw the figure stand and lean heavily on a sturdy walking stick and favor one of his ankles. “Tell Hera that I will be there in a couple of hours at which point she may apologize in person and then I will decide whether or not to be merciful.”  
The messenger nodded gratefully and returned to Hera.  
Hera fumed when she heard what he had said. How dare he expect her to grovel like some pathetic human peasant! However it seemed she would have no choice but to do so, if not she may stay trapped in this cursed gilded throne forever.  
“Mother,” he sneered, the words sounding like an expletive as they reached her ears.  
“My child.” Hera hesitated, bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I apologize for my treatment of you. It was wrong of me to cast you out as I did.”  
“Cast me out?! You threw me from a mountain!”  
“I didn’t intend for you to survive.” Hera looked every which way expect into the accusing face of her son.  
“That’s your idea of an apology?” his voice was cold as it blew through gritted teeth.  
“No. I suppose it is more of an excuse, but what else could I do? You are wrong, monstrous and crippled! What sort of life could I have expected for you? You were simply not meant for this world.”  
“You hateful woman! You call me monstrous but the real monster here is you! I should leave you in that chair to rot, but unlike you I am capable of pity,” he waved his hand and Hera felt her invisible bonds disappear.  
Hera rubbed her wrists as she rose from the chair, “You may not think much of me, but I do intend for you to have your birthright. Name your inheritance and if it is within my power to grant it, it will be yours.”  
“I will think on the matter and give you my request,” holding steadily to his walking stick he turned and walked out of the grand room and began to make his way down a dark hallway. Just as he turned the corner he saw the most beautiful creature, her radiance reached out and warmed him to his very bones. He felt himself being pulled in to her deep blue eyes, blue like the sea where his aunties lived, the sea he had been raised in.  
The heavenly creature moved toward him, her chestnut hair cascading in lovely curls about her face. “I heard you speaking to Hera. I know it’s wrong to eavesdrop, but I wanted you to know that it was very kind of you to let her go after her treatment of you.”  
He simply stared at her, his mouth agape.  
“I’m called Aphrodite, but I personally don’t care for the name. What are you called? If I may ask.”  
“I…um, I’m called Hephaestus, but like you it is not a label I am fond of.”  
“Your ankle must be hurting you. There is an atrium just around the corner with a lovely bench. Come.” Aphrodite put her arm through his and half helped, half guided him to the little atrium. “I come here to get away from everyone and read.”  
“You don’t like the company?”  
“I hate it. No one here understands me. They think I’m odd because I enjoy learning new things and reading stories. When they look at me all they see is a pretty face, but I’m so much more than that. I’m so much more than a pretty ornament to be admired.”  
“I understand how you feel. When people look at me all they see is my skin and twisted ankle.”  
“That’s not what I see. I see a man who is brave, clever and kind.”  
“Well, you are the first.” He stared down at his folded hands upon his lap and sighed. To his surprise she placed her hand on top of his, her fingers bending and easing his hand into hers. They were holding hands. No one had ever held his hand. “Umm, you said you didn’t like your name. May I know why?”  
“It’s long and pretentious sounding. If I were to choose a name for myself it would be simple yet beautiful. Something like Belle.”  
“Belle suits you.”  
She blushed as she leaned toward him, resting her head on his shoulder, “Then Belle I shall be.” Suddenly he felt quite possessive of her. No one had ever shown him such kindness or affection. His aunties had cared for him, but he never felt like more than an obligation.  
“You said you disliked your name. What name would you chose for yourself if given the chance?”  
“Hmm, I would want a name that evokes a feeling or image. How about Rumple?”  
Belle gave a happy sigh, “I like it. It sounds like rolling thunder. My Rumple.”  
She had said my Rumple. The possessiveness of her words filled him with a joy he had never felt before, one he had never dreamed possible. They spent the afternoon together talking. He shared his life story with her. How he had been born with a twisted ankle, how his mother had thrown him to his death, how he had been rescued by his aunties in the sea and raised by them. He spoke of his insecurities and his loneliness. In turn she shared her life story. How she had been born an orphan, cast out of the sea with no family to call her own, how her beauty caused people to lust after her, how despite being surrounded by admirers she still felt incredibly lonely because none of them were interested in knowing her, how despite being crowned the goddess of love she had never truly felt loved.”  
Rumple looked at her uncomprehendingly. She was so kind, how could she not be loved?  
“People covet my beauty. They lust after my body. They don’t want my companionship and they care not for my happiness or pleasure. They care only for the pleasure that I can give them and nothing more.”  
Just then Zeus’s messenger stepped into the darkening atrium and announced his presence, “Lady Aphrodite, Master Zeus requests your presence in the great hall.”  
Belle lifted her head from Rumple’s shoulder. He found the loss of closeness to be painful, but to his great relief she held her hand out to him and asked if he would be so kind as to walk her to the great hall. Gratefully Rumple took her hand and walked her to the great hall. He bid her enter without him, taking up a position hidden from view behind a large potted tree near the entrance.  
“Ah, Aphrodite! Come here.” Zeus’s voice sounded jovial, but hinted at arterial motives. Belle hesitantly approached, “Why have you summoned me?”  
“Ah yes, well it has come to my attention that fights are breaking out among the eligible bachelors over who will win your hand. In an effort to quell these disturbances I have decided to gift you to Ares.”  
Ares strode toward them with a disgustingly smug look on his face.  
“You are gifting me? I am not an object!” Belle began to back away. She desperately wanted to get away, far away from those who sought to own her.  
Ares grabbed her roughly by the wrist twisting it as he yanked her toward him. Belle yelped in pain and Rumple saw red. Rumple strode into the hall and shouted, “Unhand her!”  
Ares turned to face the direction of the disturbance and huffed when he saw Rumple. “You have no business interfering. She is my wife, my birthright and I will treat her as I like.”  
Rumple smiled an idea forming in his head and turned to Zeus, “Is it not the law of our land that choice of birthright is given to the eldest born son first?”  
Zeus’s face paled as comprehension dawned on him, “Yes.”  
Rumple smiled broadly, his chin held proudly, “Then as first born son I ask for Aphrodite’s hand in marriage as my birthright, that is if she will have me.” Rumple bowed low to Belle. Relief washed over Belle, perhaps she would escape after all.  
Ares swung Belle over his shoulder, “She will never have you! I am the handsomest god in all the world and she is the most beautiful goddess. Like goes with like, that is the nature of the world.” Ares made to carry the fighting Belle out of the hall. Rumple steadied himself, ready to beat the living daylights out of Ares, when suddenly Hera appeared in a whirlwind of purple smoke. “Put her down Ares!”  
Ares shrank somewhat in the presence of his mother, “But Mother!”  
“Do not test me Ares!” Hera’s eyes blazed and Ares quickly put Belle down on unsteady feet. “Give her to him.” Ares reluctantly shoved Belle toward Rumple and had it not been for his strong arms she would have sprawled onto the floor.  
Hera turned toward Rumple, her expression softening somewhat, “Go now, my son. I know it is unlikely that we will ever be close, but I do hope that we can at least be friendly with each other in the future.” Rumple nodded and with a wave of his hand he and Belle were surrounded in red smoke. When the smoke dissipated Belle found herself at the base of a large mountain by the seaside.  
“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!” Rumple’s voice was anxious as he held Belle at arm’s length to examine. “I’m alright,” Belle rubbed her wrist, wincing as she noticed the bruise forming there in the shape of Ares’ fingers. Rumple gently took her hand in his, “This is not alright,” with a wave of his hand he conjured a cool cloth and wrapped it carefully around Belle’s bruised wrist.  
“Thank you, my husband.” Belle leaned in and gently kissed Rumple on the cheek. At first the words didn’t register with him, but as the afterglow of the kiss dissipated, her words took on meaning. Husband…he had won her hand. This gorgeous creature, the most beautiful creature in all the world was his… “Belle…I want you to know that I don’t think of you as a prize to be won. You needn’t feel chained to me. I understand if you want your freedom. Your life is your own…”  
Belle stopped his mouth with a kiss. Rumple had never been kissed by anyone before Belle. He had thought that the peck on the cheek she had just given him was amazing, but this kiss was mind blowing. Her lips were soft yet strong. Her warm breath tickled his cheek as she tilted her head. Rumple didn’t have time to worry about his inexperience; he was swept up into the kiss. Belle took the lead and Rumple was happy to follow. Her tongue gently probed his lips, begging entrance. Rumple instinctually parted his lips for her. Her tongue found his own and they embraced, swirling around each other. The moment seemed to last forever, and at the same time it was over too soon.  
As Belle broke the kiss she embraced Rumple tightly, laying her head in the crook of his neck, “My Rumple, you are my choice. As you chose me as your wife, I am choosing you as my husband. For the first time in my life I have known love, true love. Why would I give that up?”  
Tears began to pool in Rumple’s eyes. She chose him. He had never been chosen before. Never someone’s first choice, always a consolation. “Oh Belle, I do love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being.”  
They held each other as if they were afraid of drifting away. Finally Rumple spoke, “This is where I live. I’ll show you around.” Rumple led Belle down the darkened shaft that opened in the side of the mountain. As they made their descent Belle was amazed to see glowing ribbons of color along the rock walls. Rumple noticed her intrigue and answered her unspoken question, “These tunnels and caves are of my own design. The walls are inlaid with fluorescent minerals. Typically they absorb light from the sun and then glow in the dark, but my magic sustains them as well as the whole of my home and thus they glow brightly day and night.”  
Belle leaned into Rumple urging his arm around her waist, “It’s beautiful.”  
As they reached the entrance to Rumple’s kingdom a cyclops came into view. Rumple, fearing that Belle would be frightened, turned to calm his little bride. But to his surprise she was already striding forward with her hand outstretched, “Hello. I am called Belle. May I say that your eye is the most brilliant shade of green I have ever seen.” The cyclops smiled broadly. He reached down and allowed Belle to shake his little finger, that being all that her hand was able to grasp. “That is very kind of you to say. I am called Foe. It is a pleasure to meet you fair Belle.”  
“Foe, Belle is my wife. She will be living down here with me.”  
Foe smiled at Rumple, “Congratulations,” turning toward Belle he added, “You are a very lucky woman”. Rumple was about to interject when to his surprise Belle replied, “I know.”  
Soon Belle was introduce to Foe’s brother Fum and his sisters Fee and Figh. She spoke to them all at length and by the end of the meet and greet you would think they had been friends for decades.  
Rumple showed Belle the large metal automatons he had created to assist him with his crafting. Belle marveled at the ingenuity of their design.  
He then gave her the grand tour of every chamber in his underground domain. The lava lakes; rooms surrounded with stone walls encrusted in sparkling gems; a large chamber with long tables covered in equipment for building everything from the impressive automatons that Rumple used as guards to small intricate jewelry, there was a blacksmith forge and Belle could see many impressive metal works on display.  
Belle turned to her husband wide eyed, “You made all of this?”  
Rumple shyly tilted his head to the side, “Everything you see I created with my own two hands.” Belle reached out and took his head between her hands. She pulled him toward her and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling away slightly and touching her forehead to his, “The other gods are fools, especially your mother, for not seeing through to your beautiful soul.” Rumple didn’t know how to respond to such a compliment, so he simply held her, unwilling to break away.  
Belle reluctantly pulled away somewhat and sighed, “I suppose we should finish the tour.”  
“Aye,” Rumple again took Belle’s hand and led her down a hall. They reached the archway to a large chamber, “I sent out my magic ahead of us. I wanted to make this feel like a home to you, but if there is anything you would like me to change you need only ask.” With that said Rumple led Belle into an amazing library with a warm fire place that instead of holding a roaring fire housed a small lava flow heating and illuminating the large room somewhat. The far wall and part of the ceiling was made of thick glass rather than stone revealing that the room they are standing in is underwater. Out the window of the room Belle was amazed to see the shimmering of the water on the surface of the ocean, the multi-color fish, the vibrant sea life, the swaying kelp forest. Belle entered the room and smiled when she saw Rumple’s magic glide around her adding furnishings and decorative touches that Belle herself would have chosen. Belle couldn’t hold back the tears of joy that were streaming down her cheeks. “Oh Rumple! This is wonderful! Your home is beautiful, warm, and peaceful. I already feel myself becoming a part of this world. I love you so much my Rumple.” Belle threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. It amazed Rumple how wonderful it could feel to make someone else happy. As happy as Belle was, Rumple imagined that he was a hundred times happier. It was then he decided that he would do whatever it took to ensure that Belle was always happy.  
Belle broke the embrace and merrily ran to the ornate book shelves. She marveled at the carvings that depicted ocean waves and shells and marveled at the various inlays of precious gems that sparkled and shined before her. She then began to peruse the books on display, “These are amazing! I’ve never seen so many books, scrolls, papyri…”  
“Like you, I enjoy reading. In stories and poems I can leave my worries behind me for a time and escape.” Rumple looked down at his twisted ankle.  
Belle turned to face him upon hearing his melancholy tone. She noticed the direction of his gaze and gracefully fell to her knees.  
“What are you…?” Rumple’s question was interrupted when Belle gently, but firmly wrapped her delicate hands around his ankle. She leaned forward and began to press delicate kisses to his scarred flesh. “These scars are a symbol of strength, not weakness. These scars are a testament to the strength it took to overcome your hardships. You are brave. You are loved. You are my husband.”  
Rumple gazed down at her in loving admiration. A feeling he had no name for was bubbling up inside of him. He felt a pressure building deep within him, yet he had no idea how to relieve it.  
Belle looked up into his adoring eyes and could see the lust there. She reached her hands up and grasped the backs of his leather clad thighs.  
Rumple felt as if his insides were becoming molten as a shot of electricity rushed through him at her touch. Belle’s fingers nimbly undid the laces at the front of his pants that were already straining at the bulge forming there.  
“B-b-belle! What are you d-d-doing?” Rumple stuttered, barely able to speak as his body began to shudder.  
Belle firmly, but gently eased his now erect cock out of his trousers and into her hands giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Ahhh,” he moaned, unable to hold back.  
“I’m worshipping you my love. I want you to feel pleasure at my hand, my mouth, my body. I want to claim you as my own, feel you within me and taste you on my lips.” Belle began to press gentle kisses along the length of him, her breath ghosting over his skin sending shivers to the depths of his soul. She kissed his balls and one at a time took them into her warm, wet mouth.  
“Ughhhh,” Rumple squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to hang on to sanity.  
Belle began to swirl her tongue around the head of his girth in tantalizing patterns before stiffly probing his slit.  
“Ohhhh.” Rumple couldn’t keep himself from bucking into her.  
Belle grasped his buttocks holding him to her as she took his length into her warm, eager mouth. Rumple couldn’t describe the wondrous sensation of it all. He opened his eyes and gazed down at Belle as she suckled his length. Her glistening eyes reflecting love and adoration. He instinctually reached down and caressed her head, marveling at her silky soft hair. Then all of a sudden he was flying. Words lost meaning. His universe snapped like a stretched rubber band leaving only Belle. She was his sun, moon, and stars. Rumple felt himself erupt in Belle’s mouth. Belle continued to suckle him as if to milk him of every last drop of his ecstasy. So this is what it felt like to be worshipped.  
Rumple’s legs could no longer hold him. He collapsed into Belle’s waiting arms, quivering on the floor in her embrace. She leaned down and placed a kiss upon his lips. He could taste himself on her and the flavor reminded him of the sea in which he had spent his youth.  
They lay in the floor of the library for some time, simply enjoying each other’s embrace and watching the ocean’s reflection dance around the room.  
Finally, Rumple helped Belle to her feet. “Let me take you to the bedroom my Belle. You deserve comfort, not a floor.”  
Belle giggled, a sound like tinkling bells, “You are my comfort. My Rumple. As long as I am with you I am at ease.”  
Rumple felt a strong protective urge toward Belle. She was his, just as he was hers. They belonged to each other now, and Rumple knew that he could never lose her. Now that he knew her love and kindness, the loss of it would crush him.  
He tucked her under his arm and together they made their way toward the bedroom.  
Belle marveled at the beautiful room. It was richly furnished with fine furniture and lush fabrics and pillows. The room was filled with a gentle blue green glow that seemed to come from the ceiling. Belle looked up and gasped; the ceiling was a replica of the night sky with glittering stars that moved across it.  
“This way you can see the stars whenever you like,” Rumple ran his hands along her shoulders and down her arms as he leaned in to press his head to her hair. Belle gave a happy sigh as she tilted her head allowing him access to her neck. He leaned in and planted delicate kisses along her neck. Belle melted into Rumple’s embrace as he swept her into his arms and laid her down on the oversized bed.  
The two of them cuddled under the covers. Rumple held her in his arms and gave a contented sigh when Belle curled up against his bare chest. Already Rumple felt as if Belle were a part of him, as necessary as the blood that flowed in his veins.  
Chapter 2  
“How dare he take what is rightfully mine!” Ares brought his fist down hard on the oak table splitting it in two.  
“Yeah, the nerve,” Strife agreed swiftly dodging the shower of splinters.  
“I’m obviously the only one deserving of her!” Ares slumped into his oversized throne adorned with the bones and pelt of one of his many kills.  
Strife slinked to his side like the groveling yes man that he was, “Absolutely! You are the most handsome, most talented, most powerful of all the eligible gods.”  
“Exactly!” Ares waved his hands dramatically as if back handing an invisible foe. “If only I could get her away from him…”  
Strife piped up, “Yeah! She would learn to love you eventually, how could she not!”  
“You’re right Strife! But how to do it?” Ares knew that Hephaestus was a force to be reckoned with if he saw you coming, but what if he didn’t?  
Suddenly Ares was struck with an idea, which was a rare event indeed.  
“I’ll draw them out in the open, distract the little weasel, and sneak her off before he knows what hits him.” Ares drew up a message and handed it to Strife, “Take this message to Zeus.”  
Strife took the message, bowed low and disappeared in a puff of acrid smoke.

“I can’t believe you gave her to him!” Zeus was fuming as he paced back and forth across the marble floor of the great hall.  
“You were the one who encouraged me to give my son his rightful birthright.” Hera replied with a smug little smile.  
“You’ve done this to spite me woman!”  
“This is for the best. Nature needs its opposites, light has dark and heat has cold. Ares is far too vain as it is…”  
“A quality he inherited from you!” Zeus pointed an accusatory finger at Hera.  
“That may very well be, but I have been around long enough to recognize the pitfalls of such vanity and I know that no good would come of someone like Ares having claim to a creature of perfection.”  
“He is the god of war! It is necessary to keep him on our side! Of all of the lesser gods he is the most likely to create a coup against us.”  
Hera simply turned away from him, if he wanted someone to argue with he could find someone else.  
Just then Strife appeared in the doorway of the hall. “Sorry to interrupt Lord Zeus, Lady Hera.”  
Hera simply glided toward the door, “No need to apologize. I was leaving.” With that said she strode out and down the hall.  
Strife approached Zeus, “I bring a message from Ares.”  
Zeus took the message and looked it over, a smile forming on his face. “Tell Ares that I will make the arrangements. Oh and tell Athena to come and see me.”  
Chapter 3  
“Oh Rumple! They’re all so beautiful!” Belle ran her hand over the numerous dresses and matching shoes before marveling at the intricate tiaras, circlets, bracelets and rings.  
“I’ve made them all especially for you,” Rumple said with a smile. He smiled so much now. Belle made him so happy.  
Belle threw her arms around his neck, “You are so talented! You make the most beautiful things.”  
Rumple held her tight and allowed her warmth, scent, and steady heart beat to lull him into a state of perfect relaxation.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but a message came for you both,” Fee held a scroll pinched gently between her thumb and pointer finger.  
“Thank you Fee.” Rumple took the scroll and read it.  
“What does it say?” Belle asked as she attempted to turn around in his embrace in order to see the scroll in his hands.  
“It’s an invitation. There is to be a ball.” Rumple sighed, after all a ball meant dancing and that was not something he was eager to do in public.  
“I would prefer we not go,” Belle laid her head in the crook of Rumple’s neck.  
“Why not?” Rumple may not have wanted to go, but he couldn’t fathom why Belle wouldn’t want to go.  
“Everyone would be staring at us. The others already gossip about me, talk behind my back loud enough for me to hear. The women envy me and enjoy seeing me hurt, while the men lust and would like to hurt me in other ways.”  
Rumple felt as if his breath had been stolen. The thought of his Belle being ridiculed or hurt was like a kick to the stomach.  
He held her tighter to him. “Then we won’t go love. We’ll stay here and enjoy each other.”  
When Zeus received the message that Hephaestus and Aphrodite had kindly declined their invitation he was outraged. It was imperative that they come. Perhaps he could convince them.  
Zeus sent another message, but this one was not an invitation. This message spoke of villages under siege from a renegade band of giants. The men were being slaughtered, leaving the women and children defenseless. It then pleaded that Rumple come to the ball so that he and Zeus could discuss a possible solution for the villages.  
“We must help them Rumple! We can’t stand by and let women and children die.”  
“Your right darling, but I can go alone. You needn’t make yourself uncomfortable.”  
Belle pressed her fingers to his lips, “I won’t let you go into that den of harpies alone. I’m coming with you.”  
Belle dressed in a shimmering gown that flowed around her body like liquid satin and an intricate circlet upon her forehead.  
Rumple forgot to breathe for a moment when he laid eyes on her. Belle simply smiled and slide her arm in his.  
In a swirl of magic they found themselves in the long hall leading to the great hall. Rumple and Belle entered arm and arm looking every bit the happy couple. Immediately the guests began to give them sly looks and talked to each other in hushed whispers.  
Belle simply held her head high and pretended that she and Rumple were the only two in the room. Zeus motioned for them to follow him to a side room. When they reached the room he asked that Belle wait outside. Belle reluctantly agreed and told Rumple that she would wait for him in the atrium in which they had met.  
Belle had just sat down when all of a sudden a rope quickly snaked its way around her holding her still. She opened her mouth to scream only to have a wet cloth shoved in it. She struggled to escape the ropes and spit the cloth out, but as she struggled water from the cloth filled her mouth and ran down her throat. She found herself becoming weak and her vision began to dim, but just before awareness left her she saw the gloating face of Ares staring down at her like a predator over its prey.  
Chapter 4  
Zeus was hem hawing around, Rumple could feel it, but he felt something else as well, dread. Rumple had a feeling that could only be explained as a cold hand around his heart. “We are done here.” Rumple made to leave, eager to be back with Belle. Zeus tried to stop him with threats, but Rumple simply tossed a small ball in Zeus’s direction. The ball exploded in Zeus’s face and to his dismay he found that he could not move.  
When Rumple reached the atrium he was dismayed to see that Belle was not there, but then he noticed one of her shoes and the golden circlet he had made for her lying on the ground. Rumple fell to his knees a choked sob bubbling forth from his chest.  
“This is Zeus’s doing.” Rumple looked up to see Hera standing before him.  
“Why?”  
“Zeus values power. He sees Ares as powerful and as such he will do all that he can to ensure he has his support.”  
“So Ares has her.” Rumple could only guess at where he was keeping her. Dred began to crush him as he realized that he could look for centuries and not find her.  
“Indeed. But fear not my son, I will help you to win her back.” Hera offered her hand to Rumple. He considered it for a moment before taking it and allowing her to help him to stand.  
“Why would you help me?”  
“Zeus can be quite fickle at times. It’s only a matter of time until he tires of me and casts me out or does away with me completely, and when that day comes I would like to think that I can rely on you.”  
“Look at me mother. I’m not a big man. I’m not strong.”  
“Strength is more than physicality. You are strong where it matters the most, in the mind. You are strong of intellect. That throne you trapped me in is the most amazing piece of craftsmanship I have ever seen. I suspect that if you really set your mind to something there would be no force on earth that would keep you from it.”  
“You said you would help me. How?”  
“Ares has many places he could hide your bride, but that meathead is as predictable as he is stupid. There is a catacombs that he often uses that I suspect he is holed up in. Now we just need to know the lay out and for that we will ask his little helper.”  
Rumple and Hera paid a visit to Athena. “What makes you think I know anything about this plot of which you speak?” Athena was looking everywhere but at their accusing faces.  
Hera smirked, “My dear, it is no secret that you are your father’s daughter and you have always been a suck up when it comes to the men in this family that you deem powerful.”  
Athena huffed, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
Hera feigned shock, “Oh really! I seem to recall you punishing one of your most devoted priestesses because she hurt your Uncle Poseidon’s feelings.” Hera turned to Rumple, “but she didn’t simply punish the poor girl, Oh no! She turned her into a gorgon! Solitary confinement for life because she didn’t faun all over the god who defiled her.”  
“What was I supposed to do?! She couldn’t stay a priestess!”  
“You could have sent her home, ashamed and defiled as she already was, but no, you had to prove that you are just as ruthless as the boys.”  
Athena could see that Hera and Rumple saw through her denial so she changed her tactic. Perhaps she could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement, “Why should I tell you anything?”  
Rumple waved his hand and to Athena’s great dismay she found her hands and feet in strong shackles that she couldn’t break out of. Rumple sneered, “If you ever want to use your hands again you’ll tell us all we want to know now.”  
Athena struggled against her bonds in vain.  
“Foolish girl, I assure you that there is no escape from those bonds. My son is a master craftsmen. His creations are perfect. Zeus himself couldn’t break free of those bonds.” Hera sneered.  
Athena could see the truth in Hera’s words. She caved. She told them everything. Where Ares was hiding, the layout of his catacomb home, the enchanted rope that she had given him to capture Belle with, but most troubling of all she told him that she had given Ares a large bottle of mineral water from the springs of Tartarus (a spoonful of which could incapacitate a god, but more could kill them).  
With this information Rumple prepared to rescue Belle, but before he left he turned to his mother and bowed to her as an unspoken promise that if ever she needed him she need only call.  
Chapter 5  
Belle’s head was swimming. She was so weak, lifting her head was a chore. Through glazed eyes she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of cellar. There were red candles all around the room standing upon some sort of round pedestals. As Belle’s eyes focused she saw that the pedestals were human heads. As she continued to survey the room she saw that human bones had been used as decorative touches throughout.  
“Admiring my trophies?” Ares grinned.  
“You monster! Why would you kill mortals for sport?”  
“Because I do so love it when they beg.”  
Belle felt as if she were going to be sick.  
“Now then, I think I’ll admire my newest acquisition.” Belle struggled against the bonds that held her in Ares throne, but her struggling seemed to make the bonds tighter.  
Ares grasped her breasts roughly in his large hands and tore her dress open.  
“Stop! Please!”, but Ares simply licked his lips before sucking and biting forcefully at her chest and breasts.  
Belle screamed in pain as tears ran down her face. Ares reached down between her legs and began to stroke her roughly as she continued to try to fight her restraints.  
“I think you need a little something to help you relax.” Ares retrieved the bottle of deadly water. He held her chin firmly and began to pour the contents of the bottle into Belle’s mouth. Belle sputtered and tried to spit out as much as she could, but she couldn’t help but swallow some.  
Rumple had arrived at the catacombs and instructed his automatons to distract Ares’ guards. The automatons immediately began to charge the catacombs. Ares’ guards responded immediately, but to their dismay they found that their opponents were made of metal and as such impervious to pain.  
The guards being sufficiently distracted, Rumple slipped on the hood of his invisibility cloak (much more user friendly than the helmet that Hades had commissioned) and made his way into the heart of the catacombs. He fingered the tar granate in his pocket (so named because when it explodes it covers its target in numerous drops of tar, numerous like the many seeds in a pomegranate). He trusted his inventions. Knowledge is a form of strength, and he was sure that his strength would be enough to best Ares, it had to be.  
Rumple could hear Belle screaming in the distance. His first instinct was to call out to her, but he held his tongue. He needed the element of surprise. He approached the chamber in which Belle was being held just in time to see Ares pouring the deadly water down her throat (the idiot probably didn’t know the full extent of the water’s capabilities). Without thinking Rumple sent a bolt of energy from his hand in Ares’ direction.  
All of a sudden Ares was thrown backward into the wall by some invisible force. To his dismay he found that he could barely move, as if he were trying to escape tar. Rumple lowered the hood of his cloak and became visible. Ares growled, “You!” Rumple simply waved his hand and Ares found himself engulfed in flames. He screamed out in agony, but Rumple’s focus was only on Belle. He quickly undid her restraints and draped his cloak over her tattered dress. 

“R-r-rump-ple, I’m c-c-col-dd,” Belle shivered. Her skin was clammy and her eyes glazed.  
Rumple couldn’t help but struggle for breath. “I’m here sweetheart. I’ve got you.”  
With a thought, Rumple transported them to the entrance of their underground fortress. “Help me!” he shouted and to his great relief Figh appeared. She took in the scene before her and immediately took Belle into her large hand and carried her gently to the master bedroom. Being a cyclops she needed few steps to cover the distance and within a minute she lay Belle upon the bed and covered her in a blanket.  
Rumple met up with Figh a moment later, his limp and stature causing him to be much slower.  
“What has happened to my mistress, my lord?” tears were streaming down Figh’s face. Belle had always been so kind and caring toward all the creatures in their little kingdom. Cyclops, giants, creatures that many considered monsters Belle treated as friends.  
“Ares has poisoned her. I have reinforced the protections around our fortress, no one will be taking her from us ever again!” Rumple was shaking he was so upset, “Figh take this message to the underworld. Hades must help! It is imperative! If he will not help seek out the lady Persephone. Go quickly!” Figh hurried from the room leaving Rumple and Belle alone.  
Rumple stumbled to the bed. With a shaking hand he brushed the hair from Belle’s face. “Rum-ple, why am I so c-cold?”  
Rumple choked on his words as he replied, “You’ve been poisoned by water from the springs of Tartarus. The antidote is water from the river Styx. Figh is on her way right now to secure some.”  
“I’m sorry Rumple.”  
“What are you sorry for love? You’ve done nothing wrong.”  
“This has happened because of me, because people lust after me. I’m cursed and now I’ve cursed you as well. My love is poison!” Belle began to wail and thrash.  
Rumple held her in his arms, shushing her as he rocked her side to side, “You don’t know what you are saying love. You’re ill, but all will be well sweetheart. I promise. I love you so much! You are my whole universe.”  
Belle calmed down, her crying becoming only a sniffle. Rumple helped her up and helped her to undress and ease into the hot spring bath in their bathing chamber.  
“This will help you warm up sweetheart and I can clean that brute’s touch off of you.”  
Belle turned and held onto Rumple, pressing her face to his chest, “Please.”  
The two of them sat in the warm spring water and Rumple gently bathed Belle.  
Chapter 6  
“My lord and lady, I bring a message from my master. Please, I beg of you both to help.” Figh pleaded.  
Hades took the message and bid Figh to wait outside of the throne room for his decision.  
“Well, what does it say husband?” Persephone leaned toward her husband attempting to look over his shoulder.  
“It seems that Rumple’s wife has been poisoned and he is need of water from the Styx.” Hades shrugged.  
“Well what are you waiting for?!” Persephone hopped up from her throne and began to pull her husband to his feet.  
“Darling…perhaps this is for the best.”  
“WHAT?” Persephone was fuming, fire hot enough to burn the very heart of a man burned behind her eyes.  
“It’s just…I’ve heard some things, about Aphrodite.”  
“What things have you heard?” Persephone was seething and Hades knew that he needed to tread carefully if he was going to survive the next few months.  
“Well, I’ve heard that she is flighty and untrue. Athena said that she saw her in a very compromising situation with a few of the Olympians, and I’m inclined to believe them. After all, look at her and him. He’s…well, and she’s gorgeous! No more so than you of course!” Hades was sweating bullets now and it had nothing to do with the heat.  
“I think you know very well that similar talk has been spread about me. Do you believe that about me? Do you think me vapid and flighty? Do you think I spend the six months that we are apart screwing Olympians left and right?” Persephone shouted the words, and in doing so she let out quite a bit of pent up emotion the loss of which left her drained. She collapsed to the floor in quite sobs.  
In an instant Hades had his arms around her, “I would never think such things about you love. I know you and I know that you are nothing like those hurtful lies.”  
“Well I know Belle and I know that anything you heard about her on Olympus is nothing more than a slanderous lie. She is selfless, kind, and a caring friend. Do you remember when Hercules killed Lemaean? The hydra that guarded the Lake Lema entrance to the underworld?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well Typhon and Echidna were devastated. So many of their children have been taken from them by forceful and uncaring gods and demigods. Did you know that Belle sat with them? That she was the only Olympian to bestow condolences?”  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“Of course you didn’t, you were too busy listening to gossip.” Persephone huffed.  
Hades called Figh back in, “Tell your master that we are on our way.”  
Chapter 7  
Rumple was so relieved when Figh came back with news that Hades had agreed to help. He just prayed that the help would come in time. He sat up in their bed with Belle laying in his arms wrapped in a warm, soft blanket. He rocked her side to side as she slept; she had lost consciousness shortly after her bath and he had not been able to rouse her. Her warm weight in his arms was calming to him. Gods do not pass from this world as mortals do. Mortal souls find their eternity in the afterlife, but the souls of immortals simply return to the stardust from whence they were made leaving a constellation as a reminder that they ever existed at all. 

Hades and Persephone made their presence known in the entry way of the room. Rumple simply turned his face slightly in their direction, despair carved upon it. Hades instantly felt a pang of empathy as he took in the scene before him. He would surely look the same if something of this kind were to happen to Persephone. Hades shook his head to clear his these thoughts. He produced a bottle of water from the river Styx, “She will need to drink a goblet’s worth every hour until the bottle is empty.”

Persephone produced what looked like a goblet with a spout, “Let me help her to drink while you hold her up in a sitting position.” Rumple shook his head gratefully, biting his lip as tears welled in his eyes. Persephone placed a hand under Belle’s chin, lifting it slightly she began to slowly pour the water in to Belle’s mouth letting it dribble down her throat. After a moment Belle began to swallow, taking the water with more ease until the cup was empty.  
Hades cleared his throat, “In an hour we will know if she is to remain in this world.” Rumple held Belle a little tighter, resting his head on hers. Sensing he needed time alone, Persephone rose from her kneeling position at the side of the bed and ushered her husband out. 

As the hour wore on, Belle began to warm in his arms and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her voice was a tired whisper, “Rumple, are you hurt?” 

Rumple was so relieved to hear her voice that he smiled as he choked back a sob, “No love, and you’re going to be okay. We’re both going to be fine, and I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again.” With that Rumple pressed fervent kisses to the top of her head. 

Belle’s condition continued to improve as time went on and as she emptied the bottle one goblet at a time. The bottle almost drained and feeling much more herself she bade Rumple to go off with Hades for a time and chat while she and Persephone caught up. 

Reluctantly, Rumple left Belle in Persephone’s capable hands. Persephone took a seat next to Belle on the bed, “So how is married life treating you?”

Belle smiled brilliantly, “Oh Peri! It’s wonderful! Rumple is so kind and warm. He makes me feel cherished and loved. I’ve never felt this way before, you know? It’s like we were made for each other, like all this time I was missing my heart and now that I’ve found it in him I can never again bare to live without it.”  
Persephone smiled, “I know just how you feel. It was the same for me when I fell for Hades. Of course I didn’t know that we would be true love at first. When he first kidnapped me I thought him quite cold, come to find out later he was a hell of a lot more terrified of me than I ever was of him.” Persephone laughed, “Did you know that people are calling me the cold Queen of the Underworld?”  
Belle gave a little sound of shock, “I can’t imagine anyone thinking you cold.”  
Persephone smirked, “Apparently I am cold and calculating.”  
They both laughed at that, then Persephone filled the goblet for the last time. Belle emptied it of its contents.  
“Congratulations, you my dear, are going to live,” with that said Persephone stood up and bent forward to press a kiss to Belle’s cheek. “Well I guess I better go rescue your husband from mine. I’m sure he is boring poor Rumple to death with his talk of security measures and the need for equal representation in the Olympian council.” With that Persephone left Belle alone with her thoughts.  
Chapter 8  
It had been months since Belle’s brush with death and news had traveled amongst the Olympian’s that Rumple was not a god to be messed with and that Belle was most certainly off limits.  
Ares had regained his freedom eventually, but his pride had suffered permanent damage. Much to his chagrin many of the younger gods snickered behind his back at his arrogance and how he, the god of war, had been bested by the humble god of the forge. 

Athena had found herself in similar straits. Hera had used her network of spies to make it known throughout the Olympians that Athena was a self-serving suck up that couldn’t be trusted any further than you could throw her.  
All seemed bright again for Rumple and Belle. They were happy to stay in their own little kingdom, tend to the prayers that were sent their way, and enjoy each other’s company.  
Their joy expanded more than they ever could have imagined when they realized that they would be parents.  
Belle had shared the news with Rumple one morning while he was in the chamber that held the mighty volcanic forge. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ears, “I can’t wait to see the beautiful creation you have forming in the forge.”  
Rumple looked up from his work at the bench, “Hmm,” He turned and seeing nothing in the forge asked, “What do you mean love? There is nothing in the forge.”  
Belle smiled, “Not that forge love,” she brought his hand to her apex, “this one.” Rumple simply looked at her for a moment, then understanding came to him and a look of utter devotion shone from his eyes. Belle nodded, tears forming in her own eyes, “We are going to have a child.”  
As time went by and Belle’s midsection swelled out, Rumple couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He was constantly caressing her stomach, pressing his body against hers, spooning up behind her and letting his hands hold their growing child.  
Their son was born on a warm summer night, a smile upon his cherubic face. They named him Bae; however all gods and goddesses received a name chosen for them by the fates themselves, and the name that was chosen for Bae was Eros.  
Rumple and Belle adored Bae. They made sure that he always felt loved and safe. Rumple taught him the secrets of the forge, craftsmanship and artistry. Belle raised him with a love of stories and taught him to be empathetic and kind to all creatures.  
Rumple and Belle wished to keep Bae forever an innocent child, but as all children tend to do, he grew up.  
Chapter 9  
The fates had determined that Bae would be the god of passion. Just as his parents had the job of listening, and occasionally answering, the prayers of those that came to their temples; it was Bae’ s duty to inspire those in love to announce said love to the object of their affections. He gave both men and women confidence to seek out the love and affections of others.  
One day as he was making his rounds he spotted the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He watched her, invisible, learning about her. Her name was Emma and she was the only daughter of a King and Queen. Bae fell hard for Emma, but his emotions confused him so he sought council from his parents.  
“I’ve heard of the girl of which you are so fond. She is Princess Emma of the House of White. I receive many pleas from suitors that wish for her hand.” Belle sighed sensing that sadness would be the end result for her beloved son.  
Bae sighed as well, “Yeah. That’s why I was there. I was going to inspire her to follow her heart, but I sensed that her heart had no target of affection. Then I discovered that she had become the target of mine.”  
Rumple placed a sad hand on his son’s shoulder, “Immortals and mortals cannot be joined in union son. Their lives are so short.”  
Bae turned to his father, “I know that the loss of her will weigh heavily on me for all eternity, but I also know that I will always wonder if she held my heart.”  
Belle held her son’s face in her hands, “Well then we will just have to find out.” Since Emma seemed to have no interest in the many suitors that were completely love-struck over her, Belle saw no harm in casting a small spell over her.  
Chapter 9  
The castle had always had a long line of suitors waiting outside in hopes of winning Emma’s approval, but as Queen Snow looked out of her window she saw that there was no one outside their gates. No suitors came that day or the next. Queen Snow began to worry. At one point Emma would need to be married off and Snow had hoped that it would be to someone of noble birth who could afford her daughter a good life. Fearing the worst, Snow went off to the Oracle to find out what was wrong and what might be done.  
The Oracle sat in a throne surrounded by vapor and wearing a crown on laurel leaves. In a hushed tone she answered Snow’s question,  
"Emma will never marry a mortal. She shall be given to one who waits for her on yonder mountain; he overcomes gods and men."  
Snow came home in tears. She could see no other answer to the riddle than the one that left her daughter married to a monster.  
Snow told her husband, King David, what the Oracle had said. He agreed that it seemed that the fates had decided to gift their daughter to one of the dark ones of the mountain, a monster who preyed on mortals for sport. Together they decided that Emma should be protected at all costs. They would lock her away in a tower or send her away to a far off realm. Yet unbeknownst to them, Emma had heard all that they had said. She strode into the room proudly, “Do I not have a say in my fate?”  
Snow and David didn’t know what to say. They had raised their daughter to believe that her life was her own and that she had their support in all she chose. David looked to Snow, Snow could sense what David was about to say and pleaded with him silently not to. “Emma we will support your decision, whatever it may be.”  
Emma nodded, “I accept what the fates have decreed for me. Take me to the mountain and leave me there.”  
After many denials, they finally agreed and most of the country accompanied her to her supposed death. As she watched them leave, her heart cried out in sorrow and though she stayed firm with courage she could not stop a few tears from trickling down her cheeks.  
Emma sat at the base of the mountain for a time before feeling her eye lids begin to droop, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep with her head on her knees.  
When she woke, she didn't see any monster around her but she did see a lush looking forest ahead of her. Eager for the protection it could offer she walked forward and amongst the tall trees. As she entered the forest she heard the sound of water and followed it. The sound took her deeper and deeper into the forest until at last she found a bright pool with a fountain, and beyond it a beautiful palace. Then all of a sudden she heard a voice all around her, its speaker invisible, telling her that the brilliant palace was hers, and that it was enchanted to do her bidding. If there was anything that she needed or desired, she need only ask and the palace would produce it for her.  
Emma was still a bit wary, but she was also curious. She entered the palace and began to explore finding numerous rooms filled with all sorts of wonderful things.  
At last she was tired and hungry, but before she could ask a decadent dinner was laid out before her. That evening the palace grew dark and once again the voice spoke to her. The voice revealed that he was her husband! Emma was intrigued. This voice was kind and loving, and she couldn't imagine that it was that of a monster. But that didn't stop her from wanting to see him. She begged him again and again to come to her in the daylight, but again and again he sadly refused telling her that the day she saw him without his permission was the day their happiness came to an end.  
Chapter 10  
“Mother when can I reveal myself?” Bae asked, impatience coloring his voice.  
Belle sighed, “Mortals can be quite fickle and love is a complicated thing. In order for a union between you to work Emma must get to know you, the real you. She must learn to see you as a person and not just a pretty face. If you reveal yourself before she has fallen in love with you, you will never be sure if her love for you runs deep or is simple a shallow pond that wishes to reflect your beauty.”  
Bae sighed resigned.  
Emma was beginning to enjoy her new life and considered herself happy with her mysterious husband, yet as she lay in her bed staring into the dark she couldn’t help but be plagued with the nagging fear that she was married to a monster, and the desperate desire to know his true visage. One night as they shared a dinner (she having long since gotten used to eating with an invisible presence sitting across the table from her) she told him that she missed her family, and could her mother be allowed to visit her, please? Bae heard the loneliness in her voice and agreed, but he knew that this would be their downfall.  
The next day Queen Snow arrived at the enchanted palace and was overwhelmed with happiness to see her daughter alive. Emma showed Snow around the palace and then the two of them shared a meal together. Snow was very eager to hear about Emma’s new life, and asked all about her husband. But when Emma spoke of her arrangement with her husband, Snow became very concerned. Emma assured her that her husband had yet to give her reason to mistrust him, but Snow was already sliding down a slippery slope of worry. “Oh Emma! What if you are married to a dragon who is fattening you up now, but will soon eat you?!”  
Emma suddenly felt very unsure, she hadn’t thought of that.  
“Emma, you can’t trust what you can’t see with your own eyes. Please promise me that while he sleeps you will creep to his room with this enchanted candle. I procured it from a powerful witch who assured me that it will illuminate even the most enveloping darkness. I have no doubt that it will allow you to see the true form of your supposed husband, and take a dagger with you so that you kill him if indeed he is a dragon.  
Emma shrugged, she didn’t sense anything malevolent about her husband and she had always prided herself on reading people. So at first she held out on executing her mother’s plan, remembering the warnings of her husband, but in the end her curiosity and nagging doubt won out.  
One night after Emma had finished eating a delicious dinner across from her invisible husband, she claimed to be tired and retired to her room early, she lay awake and listened carefully to hear when her husband had retreated to his own room and fallen into a deep sleep. She took the enchanted candle from her bedside table and lit it. She retrieved the dagger from under her pillow and quietly entered his room. She held the candle aloft and looked upon the face of her husband. Immediately she recognized his godliness and realized what had been going on. Emma knew now that the heavenly creature sleeping before her had been attempting to court her in a way that he would have been unable to do in person. She thought back over all of their conversations and shared stories and realized that though she had never seen his face, she knew him and she loved him. She was all at once filled with love and contrition and worship, finally realizing the love she felt for her husband. But in her shock at this revelation her hands trembled and she spilled some of the melted candle wax onto her sleeping husband.  
Bae awoke and saw the candle and Emma's sorrow and realized what she had done. Bae could only look at her in hurtful disbelief. How could she break the one rule he had given her? Had he not told her that their happiness would end if she were to look upon him unbidden? Obviously her curiosity was more important to her than her love. “Mother was right. Mortals are fickle.” Bae gave a cry of grief and then spread his magnificent wings and flew toward the wall, the wall disappearing as he approached it. It was then that Emma realized that she was truly abandoned for as she looked around her the palace had disappeared and she was again in the middle of the wood.

 

Chapter 11  
Emma realized the error of what she had done, but she was not about to give up her true love when she had just truly found it. Emma was steadfast and headstrong when she set her mind to something.  
Emma set out on foot to the home of her parents and told the story of her treachery and its penalty. Her mother was very contrite for her part in the mess and begged for forgiveness. Emma forgave her mother without a thought, but she told her that she would not be staying in her childhood home no matter how much her parents begged. And though her mother continued to object, her father urged her to go after her true love.  
From there she left again, traveling she knew not where. She let the wind direct her, hoping that it would lead her back to her husband. At the end of the day she came upon a deserted hall. She cautiously stepped inside and found that it had been ransacked and left in complete disarray. Ears of corn and barley and wheat were strewn all across the floor. Immediately she began picking up the mess and putting it together in a beautiful and decorative manner, making the deserted hall look more like the temple it was intended to be. What Emma didn’t know was that this temple was dedicated to the goddess Demeter, a goddess who was watching her as she worked and smiling at the goodness of her soul.  
When Emma had finally finished her task she looked around the now beautiful hall and smiled. She had been feeling so sad and overwhelmed in her search for Bae that she needed a small victory and this felt like one.  
Just as she was about to leave and return to her quest, Demeter appeared before her, “I have been watching you Emma. I believe you to be worthy of happiness, and you may yet have it. You have angered the goddess Aphrodite by breaking the heart of her much beloved son. Go now to the temple of Aphrodite and pray for her forgiveness, perhaps you can convince her of your contrition.”  
Emma thanked Demeter for her advice and immediately set of toward the nearest temple of Aphrodite and humbly offered her prayer. Belle revealed herself to Emma, something she rarely did, and Emma was immediately taken aback by her beauty and brilliant glow.  
“You have hurt my son greatly. You wounded his very soul with your betrayal.”  
Emma began to stutter, searching for the words that would soothe the hurt of her actions. “It wasn’t my intention to betray him! My mother believed him to be him a monster and…”  
Belle cut her off there, “Did my son ever give you reason to think him a monster?”  
Emma bit her lip, “Well, no…”  
“And did he ever give you reason to fear him?”  
“No.”  
“So your excuse is just that, an excuse.”  
Emma could sense her chance of seeing Bae again slipping away from her, “Please! I’m sorry! I realize my mistake now. I already knew my husband. I knew him through our conversations, shared stories, laughter and tears. I was wrong to break my promise to him, but I swear to you that my love for him is true.”  
Belle considered her words, “Perhaps what you say is true, but I believe that patience is a virtue worth having. You proved that it is one in which you are lacking when you did not wait for my son’s permission to look upon his face. You will show me that you are capable of patience by accomplishing a task for me.” Belle led Emma into a large store room full of mixed grain, beans and lentils. “This room is full of food for my beloved doves, you will sort every piece into neat piles.”  
The task seemed monumental to Emma, yet she obediently set herself to the task. Emma worked on and on and finally as the sun made its way into the morning sky she was finished.  
Chapter 12  
That night as Emma worked, Belle spoke to her dear friend Persephone. “I just don’t know if this girl is truly worthy of Bae.”  
Persephone considered, “Does Bae deem her worthy?”  
Belle scoffed, “He is hardly in a position to be objective.”  
“Says the overprotective mother.” Persephone smirked.  
“You’re the same when it comes to your own children and you know it.”  
“True, but at one point they must be allowed to choose their own path, whether it lead to happiness or despair.”  
“Easier said than done.”  
Persephone took a sip of her tea, “So you gave her a test of patience. How is she handling it?”  
Belle shrugged, “So far she is sticking with it. I think she’s going to pass it.”  
“And will that be her last task?” Persephone looked at Belle expectantly.  
“Well, I was thinking that I would like to have her pass a test of trust, just to be completely sure that she is deserving.”  
“And what will that task be?” Persephone asked.  
Belle considered, and idea coming to her, “If you don’t mind helping, I’m going to ask her to come down here to the underworld with an enchanted box and ask you for some of your beauty. She is then to return to me with the box.”  
“Ooo, that’s certainly asking her to be trusting, and do I give her the beauty or do I fight her?” Persephone smiled wickedly and rubbed her hands together in a maniacal way.  
Belle laughed, “Just give her the beauty Peri. As much as I’m sure Hades would love to see you in the throes of a pillow fight to the death it isn’t necessary.”  
“Well poo.” Persephone said in mock sadness before dissolving in giggles with Belle.  
Chapter 13  
Belle appeared in her temple to find that Emma had indeed accomplished the task that had been put to her and was sleeping soundly having worked through the night. Being benevolent, she took a seat upon her altar and waited patiently for Emma to wake up.

Emma awoke and as she sat up she saw Belle looking down at her from the altar, “Well done, I now see that you are capable of patience, but are you capable of trust?”

Emma was not sure how to answer, “What do you mean?”  
Belle tilted her head thoughtfully, “You didn’t seem to trust my son the many times that he assured you of your safety. How can you be trusted if you refuse to trust others?  
Once again Emma could feel her chances of reuniting with Bae slipping away, “Please! I can trust! I promise that I will never again prejudge.”  
Belle smiled, “We shall see. Tell me, have I given you any reason not to trust me?”  
Emma could feel her stomach tying itself in knots at the goddess’ words, “No.”  
“Then my dear I have a task for you.” Belle handed Emma an intricately designed box. “My dear husband created this box, it is capable of holding a spell. You see we immortals are magic and capable of certain spells. The lady Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, is capable of a spell of beauty. You will travel to the Underworld and ask her to place said spell into the box and you will then return here and present it to me. This you will do because you trust me when I say that no harm will befall you in the Underworld and Persephone will give you what you ask for.”  
Emma nodded taking the box, after all what choice did she have?  
Belle gave her instructions on how to get to the underworld and sent Emma on her way.  
The path was treacherous and terrifying, but Emma persevered. She loved Bae and she would prove it, but at the same time doubt gnawed at her. Everyone knew that mortals couldn’t enter the underworld and leave alive. Perhaps Bae no longer loved her. Perhaps this was his way of giving her up for good. Emma decided she would just have to deal with that eventuality when and if it happened.  
Finally she reached the entrance to the underworld. There waiting for her at the gates was none other than the lady Persephone herself.  
Emma bowed before the goddess, “I have come from the lady Aphrodite to ask you to place a spell of beauty in this box.”  
Persephone tried to hold back a giggle, as she decided how to play this. Should she be haughty, cold, menacing, or casual cool? Finally, being unable to decide, she took the box and opened it. Emma watched in awe as Persephone hovered a hand over the open box filling it with light before shutting the lid and handing it back to her.  
“Thank you.” Emma carefully took the box and began to back away from the imposing goddess. Persephone smirked at Emma’s display before disappearing into the underworld.  
Emma rushed back to Aphrodite’s temple as quick as she could. “Here is the spell you asked me to retrieve.”  
Belle smiled, “Well done. I see that you trusted that I would not let any harm befall you.”  
Emma nodded, “I was scared, but I did it anyway.”  
Belle smiled, “And that is what makes it brave.”  
Belle took the box and considered how to proceed, “Emma, my son is immortal. If you are to be with him as his wife it will be forever, do you accept that?”  
Emma couldn’t hide the hope in her voice, “I understand, and I promise that my love will be unwavering for all of that eternity.”  
“Immortality is not without its heartaches. You will outlive your family, is your love for my son going to be enough to sustain you?”  
Emma considered, “If I have Bae at my side, if I have his love, I can weather any storm, any heartache that the fates may deal me.”  
Belle nodded solemnly, “This goblet holds a sip of the sacred ambrosia, food of the gods, if you are truly ready then drink and become immortal.”  
Emma carefully took the goblet and drank. All at once she felt a warmth from within. She felt the same as she always had, yet completely different. All at once everything was new to her, yet she knew that it was she who was different not the world.  
Belle opened the box, “And now my daughter I will bestow upon you the gift of beauty and flight. My son has wings as you know, it is something he will want to share the joy of with you and wings will allow that.”  
With that said, Belle absorbed the spell within the box and mixed it with her own magic. She then willed the magic to swirl around Emma causing her to glow, her features perfected as she began to float and the most beautiful butterfly wings appeared on her back intricate yet strong.  
Emma could not hold back the joy she felt. Belle, sensing Emma’s overwhelming joy, embraced her warmly. “Welcome to my family Emma. By the way, those who I consider close to me call me Belle. I consider you my daughter, so please feel free to call me Belle.”  
Emma laughed, tears running down her face. “Nice to meet you Belle.”  
Belle produced a soft handkerchief and began to dry Emma’s tears, “Come now, let’s go see your husband.”  
Belle led Emma to the entrance to the kingdom in which she and Rumple lived. Rumple met them in the grand entrance chamber.  
“It’s very nice to finally meet you Emma. Bae speaks very highly of you. He is quite taken with you. Please take care of his heart. He is so very precious to us both.” Rumple took Belle into the embrace of his arms.  
Emma smiled, “I love your son very much. I promise you that his heart is in safe hands.”  
“Emma!” Bae flew into the room sweeping Emma into his arms. “You’re here! You’re really here!”  
Emma smiled coyly, “Did you doubt that I would do whatever it took to get back to you husband?”  
“I did wonder.”  
“Well wonder no longer. I love you and you are stuck with me for all eternity.”  
And so it was that Bae and Emma were married in the eyes of the Olympians.  
The fates accepted Emma as an immortal and christened her Psyche.  
Rumple and Belle had not believed they could be any happier. Their son was happily married and they had each other.  
Yet just as their joy had increased unbelievably when Bae had entered their life, it increased yet again when a grandson was born. The fates christened him Bliss, but thinking the name unfitting for the regal little boy, the family called him Henry.


End file.
